Stay
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: AU: Mordecai's dating CJ but all she wants from him is sex. He wants more than that. He wants a girl who's sweet and can understand his feelings. One day while on a break with Rigby he meets Margaret at the coffee shop. He starts another relationship with Margaret which CJ's unaware of. MxM MxCJ. Based off a song by sugarland. Rated M for sexual content and some language.
1. Mordecai wants more

**This is an AU story. In this universe, Mordecai's dating CJ and Margaret. Mordecai is primarily in a relationship with CJ, but when he meets Margaret at the coffee shop one day while on break with Rigby, things get complicated.**

Mordecai and CJ have been dating for a year now and CJ loves Mordecai with all her heart, but Mordecai's not sure if he's in love with CJ much anymore.

One day after a fun night with CJ, Mordecai gets ready for work.

CJ smiles and says "Have a good day at work, Mordecai."

Mordecai smiles lightly and says "I will, CJ."

CJ comes out of her room wearing no clothes and asks "Wanna have a little fun before you go?"

CJ loves having sex with Mordecai, but sometimes Mordecai feels like that's all she wants to do with him.

Mordecai opens his mouth up to answer, but before he can CJ pulls him down on the couch and kisses him passionately giggling.

Mordecai pushes her away and says "CJ I really need to go to work. Benson's gonna be pissed if I'm late."

CJ says in a seductive voice "Okay, well I'll be waiting your arrival back home."

Mordecai says uncertainly "Yeah, uh, sure," he then leaves her house and says "This was fun at first, but now it isn't anymore. I want a girl who wants more than sex. I want a girlfriend who wants a serious relationship."

**Mordecai's uncertain of his relationship with CJ. Will he meet somebody new? Somebody who he's waited for his entire life?**


	2. Mordecai meets Margaret

**In this chapter Mordecai vents to Rigby about CJ. This is an AU story so instead of Rigby being a major league asshole like in the show, he's understanding and listens to his best friends problems. Mordecai also meets Margaret for the first time in this chapter**

Mordecai and Rigby are on their way to the coffee shop and Mordecai says to Rigby "Dude, CJ has been driving me CRAZY!"

Rigby asks concerned about his best friend "What's she doing that's driving you so crazy?"

Mordecai says "It might not sound like a bad thing, but CJ always wants to have sex with me. I mean sure I enjoyed having sex with her at first, she was great in bed, but now it's all she wants to do, she never wants to talk about how our days went or make plans for a date on the weekends."

Rigby shakes his head and says "That's just messed up man."

Mordecai says "I've tried talking to her about it, but she just pushes me on the couch and kisses me and is all over me. I can never get in a word edgewise."

Rigby says "Well, maybe some coffee will take your mind off it, dude."

Mordecai says "You always know what to say to help me, dude. I'm so lucky I have you as a friend."

The duo enters the coffee shop and sit down in a booth.

Just then Margaret Smith walks up to them.

She says kindly "Hello sirs, welcome to the coffee shop. My name's Margaret and I'll be your waitress."

Mordecai says nicely "That's a nice outfit, Margaret."

Margaret says "Thanks so much."

Mordecai introduces himself.

"My name's Mordecai." he says politely.

Margaret says "That's a cool name! Nice to meet you, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "Thanks, this guy here's my main man, Rigby. We go way back. We've been best friends since we were little."

Margaret says "Wow. That's awesome! My co-worker here's named Eileen, and she's also my best friend. We hang out together all the time just goofing off, listening to music, and just hanging out," she then notices the look on Mordecais' face and asks "Is everything alright, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "Not really. My girlfriend CJ has been bugging me a lot lately."

Margaret says "Bummer. I know how you feel. I've dated lots of guys in the past who were total jerks," she then asks "Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?"

Rigby says "I'll take an espresso and a doughnut."

Margaret says "Good choice, Rigby," she then asks "What about you, Mordecai?"

Mordecai's thinking a lot about CJ and the issues he's been having with her so he's not paying attention to Margaret.

Margaret asks again "Mordecai, what would you like to have?"

Mordecai comes back in focus and says "Oh, uh, I'll take a cup of coffee," he then asks "May I also get some cookies to take home for my girlfriend?"

Margaret says "Sure. I'll be right out with your food."

Margaret walks away and Rigby says to Mordecai "Dude, I think she liked you."

Mordecai asks "You think so, dude?"

Rigby says "Totally, man! You should totally dump CJ for Margaret. You said CJ bothers you anyway constantly wanting to have sex with you."

Margaret heard this part because she's got their food.

Margaret asks Mordecai "Is that why your girlfriend's bothering you lately?"

Mordecai sighs and says "Yeah. I try to talk to her, but she always shoves me down on the bed or the couch, not in an abusive way though, but it just is getting to be too much."

Margaret gives Mordecai the bag of cookies and says "Give these to CJ and then sit her down and say what's on your mind," Mordecai smiles at her dreamily as she says "Relationship's are nothing without good communication between the two people."

**So there's Mordecais' first meeting with Margaret. In the next chapter he's going to take Margarets' advice and try to talk to CJ. Unfortunately for Mordecai, CJ just wants to have sex with him. What is Mordecai going to do?**


	3. Mordecai has had enough

**In this chapter Mordecai tried talking to CJ but she just doesn't listen to him. He's sick of it and he goes to the coffee shop to see Margaret.**

Mordecai gets home and says "CJ I'M HOME! I brought you some cookies."

CJ comes out of the bedroom yet again not wearing any clothes.

Mordecai says "Please go put some clothes on, honey. I want to talk to you."

CJ says "Oh, alright. I'll be right back."

CJ goes into the bedroom and puts on a bra and a pair of underwear.

She comes back out and kisses Mordecai and hugs him all over.

Mordecai takes CJ over to the couch and says "CJ please listen to me because what I'm going to tell you is important."

CJ won't listen she tries to push Mordecai over giggling and tries to have sex with him.

He pushes her away angrily and says "CJ LISTEN TO ME!"

CJ says "A little less talk, A LOT MORE ACTION!"

Mordecai gets up and says "FORGET IT! I'm going back to the coffee shop."

Mordecai get in his car and heads to the coffee shop.

He says to himself "CJ never listens to me. I'M SICK OF IT! SHE DRIVES ME INSANE! NO MORE! I'm done with her!"

When Mordecai gets to the coffee shop Margaret sees him and walks up him.

She asks "Did you talk to CJ?"

Mordecai says "I tried to, but she wouldn't listen!"

Margaret says "I'm on break, but I'll get you a cup of coffee and we can talk about it if you want."

Mordecais' frown turns into a smile and he says "Thanks, Margaret. That's so kind of you."

A minute later Margaret comes out with a cup of coffee for Mordecai.

She asks "So what happened when you tried to talk to CJ?"

Mordecai says "When I came home CJ wasn't wearing any clothes, so I told her to go put some clothes on. She came out wearing a bra and underwear. I told her what I needed to tell her was important, but she just pushed me down and tried to have sex with me again."

Margaret says "Sounds like she's not the right girl for you."

Mordecai says "She's not," he then asks "What do I do?"

Margaret says "Well, she won't listen to you long enough for you to break up with her. Maybe you could just date another girl behind her back."

Mordecai asks "You mean I should cheat on CJ?"

Margaret says "I don't see any other choice."

Mordecai asks "Margaret, would you like to go out with me?"

Margaret says "Uh, wow, Mordecai that just came out of nowhere. Yes, I'll go out with you."

**So now Mordecai's going to cheat on CJ with Margaret. Will CJ find out about the affair?**


	4. The message

**In this chapter Mordecai's been going out with Margaret for about four weeks without CJ knowing. One day after Mordecai leaves her house Margaret sends him a video of her singing the song stay by sugarland. **

One day Mordecai's over at Margarets' apartment talking to her about his relationship with CJ and how much he wishes she'd just listen to him.

Mordecai says "Margaret, I can't believe how much CJ wants to have sex with me. You think she'd get tired of it eventually but no. That's all she wants to do."

Margaret holds his hands and says "Mordecai if it really bothers you that much, just try not to think about it."

Mordecai puts his head on Margarets' shoulder and says "I wish CJ would be more like you. Willing to talk to me and actually try to have a real relationship with me."

Margaret kisses Mordecai on the lips and says "I'll always be willing to talk when you want. I know we haven't been dating that long but... I love you, Mordecai."

Mordecai hugs Margaret tight and says "Me too, sweetheart," just then his phone buzzes. He picks it up and says annoyed "Oh great CJ sent me a picture message."

Margaret asks "Does she do that a lot?"

Mordecai says annoyed "Yes all the time."

Margaret says "Not that it's any of my business," she then asks "But what do the pictures look like?"

Mordecai says exasperated "She's always sending me naked pictures of herself or a picture of her in an outfit she considers sexy."

Margaret puts his phone down and says "Just ignore it. You need to forget about CJ if she annoys you this much." she then kisses Mordecai again.

Mordecai asks lovingly "Who's CJ?" he then puts his phone down and kisses Margaret on the lips.

He runs his fingers through her hair and says "You're the most adorable girl I know. You're also super sweet. I'm so lucky I found you."

Mordecais' phone buzzes again and he picks it up.

He looks at the text and says to Margaret "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I've gotta go. CJ is wondering where I am. I don't want her to know about us."

Margaret asks sadly "Are you sure you have to go?"

Mordecai notices the look on poor Margarets' face and says "I'll be back later. I promise. I'll come and visit you whenever I'm at work on break or when CJ is gone." he then kisses her and hugs her.

She says sadly "Please don't go, Mordecai."

Mordecai says sweetly "I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise, Margaret." he then leaves the house and heads for home.

As soon as he leaves Margaret sighs and goes into her room.

Her friend Eileen is in there and asks her "Margaret, is everything okay?"

Margaret says "No, Eileen. I'm not okay."

Eileen asks her friend concerned "Is something going on with Mordecai?"

Margaret says sadly "Yeah, it's Mordecai."

Eileen knew about CJ and how much Mordecai was fed up with her so she asks "Is it because of his other girlfriend?"

Margaret says sadly "Yeah," she then gets an idea. She grabs her guitar and pulls out her phone. In her phone she goes to the "video" option and hands the phone to Eileen.

She tunes her guitar and says to Eileen "Press record."

Eileen finds record and presses it and says "Okay, it's recording."

Margaret starts playing her guitar and singing the song stay by sugarland.

I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall, and I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call, it's just another call from home you get it and be gone and I'll be crying, and I'll be begging you baby beg you not to leave, and I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve for the next time we'll be seems like a million years and I think I'm dying, what do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need? When she calls you to go there is one thing you should know, we don't have to live this way, baby why don't you stay?

You keep telling me, baby, there will come a time when you will leave her arms and forever be in mine, but I don't think that's the truth, and I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting, it's too much pain to have to beg to love a man you have to share

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees, I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need? When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know, we don't have to live this way, baby why don't you stay?

I can't take it any longer, but my will is getting stronger, and I think I know just what I have to do, I can't waste another minute after all that I put in it, I've giving you my best why does she get the best of you? So the next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine,

Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees, I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need, when she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know, we don't have to live this way, baby why don't you stay?

Margaret stops playing and Eileen stops recording and hands Margaret the phone.

Margaret says "To: Mordecai, subject: Stay," she then says "I hope after seeing this message, Mordecai will realize I'm much better for him than CJ."

Eileen comforts her friend hugging her and says "I'm sure he will. He loves you."

Margaret says "Yeah he does, but he might love CJ as well, and he might feel bad about cheating on her."

Eileen says "Just wait and see what happens. I'm sure Mordecai's going to make the right decision."

Margaret is looking a picture of her and Mordecai on her phone and says "I sure hope so."

On his way home, Mordecais' phone buzzes and he looks at it.

He smiles and says "Margaret sent me a video. I'll look at it as soon as I get home." little did Mordecai know CJ will see the message and get suspicious.

**Margaret is upset about Mordecai always having to leave so soon. She sends him a message to let him know her feelings. What will he do after seeing the message? What will he tell CJ when she sees the message and gets jealous and correctly suspects him of cheating on her?**


	5. CJ is suspicious

**In this chapter CJ sees the message and asks Mordecai if he's cheating on her. He lies to her and says he's not so she just brushes it off.**

It was pretty late that afternoon it was almost 4:00 when Mordecai came home.

CJ was waiting for him but unlike the other times she actually has clothes on.

CJ asks "Where were you, Mordecai?"

Mordecai lies to her and says "Oh, uh, I got held up at work. Benson's been really on my case lately about my close calls almost being late to work."

CJ can't help but feel guilty and she asks "The times you've been late were because of me, weren't they?"

Mordecai lies yet again and says "No it's not your fault, and you always show me a fun night, so if I'm late because of it, it's because I'm in a hangover."

CJ giggles and asks "Wanna have some fun right now?"

Mordecai says "Actually, sweetheart, I need to take a shower and then I'm going to hang out with Rigby." yet another lie. He really was planing on taking a shower, but he and Margaret had made plans to up to make-out mountain that night.

CJ says "I could go in the shower with you."

Mordecai knew she was just doing this as an excuse to have sex with him.

He says "No, CJ. You stay out here. I won't be long."

CJ says disappointed "Oh, okay."

Mordecai goes up to CJ kisses her and says "I love you, CJ."

CJ smiles at him and says "I love you, too, Mordecai."

Mordecai heads into the bathroom and closes the door.

CJ sees his phone and the name of the person as well as the subject of the video.

She asks herself curiously "Who the hell's Margaret?"

She picks up the phone and views some of Mordecais' texts between him and Margaret.

She sees one and reads it quietly to herself

Mordecai: Margaret, how's your day been going?

Margaret: It's been going great. Thought about you all day. :)

Mordecai: Me too, you're amazing. :)

She reads another one

Margaret: How's your day going, Mordecai?

Mordecai: I'm having a rough day at work and Benson won't stop yelling at me. I'm not doing anything wrong, though! I tell you, that guy's got serious anger problems.

Margaret: That's a bummer. Maybe you could come over tonight and I could help you out.

Mordecai: I'd like that a lot.

CJ is getting mad and sad when she reads these messages.

She asks herself "Is Mordecai cheating on me? Why would he cheat on me? What am I doing wrong?"

She then sees the video message and just as she's about to view it Mordecai comes out of the bathroom.

He sees her with his phone and asks "CJ what are you doing with my phone?"

CJ is in tears and she asks "What are you doing with another girl named Margaret?"

Mordecai lies and says "Margaret's just a friend, CJ I love you and I'd never cheat on you."

CJ sees the last message and views it. Afterwards she bursts into tears.

Mordecai puts his arm around her and asks "CJ what's wrong?"

CJ shoves Mordecai away and asks angrily "MORDECAI, ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!?"

Mordecai holds her hands and says "I don't know where'd you get a crazy idea like that. I love you, CJ. You're the only girl for me. You should know that by now. I've been with you for 5 years. I've never had a girlfriend who the relationship lasted that long with. I love you I always have and I always will."

CJ calms down and says "Okay. I'm sorry it's just I read some of the messages and it seemed like you were dating this girl behind my back. I forgive you."

Mordecai says "Good. Now I'm going to hang out with Rigby, but before I go..." he then starts to take off the clothes CJ is wearing and says "Let's have some fun."

CJ smiles and says "Oh you know I'm always up for that." she giggles as Mordecai lays her down on the couch and kisses her all over.

She says "I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me."

Mordecai says "Forget about it, babe. It's all good. Now try not to talk."

CJ continues to talk.

She says "BRING IT ON! BRING IT ON GOOD!" she giggles as Mordecai feels her up and kisses her all over.

**CJ saw the messages and correctly suspects Mordecai of cheating. She brushes it off and the make up in a way that CJ enjoys a lot.**


	6. Mordecai feels guilty

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret are on their date up on make-out mountain. Mordecai tells Margaret about what happened between him and CJ. **

Later on that night after CJ falls asleep Mordecai goes outside to meet Margaret.

He tiptoes and is very quiet so CJ won't hear him stepping out.

He goes outside and whispers to Margaret "You look lovely tonight. Let's get going."

Margaret whispers as well and says "Good idea. This is going to be a great date."

Mordecai holds her hand and says "Any date that I'm with you is a good date."

Margaret giggles quietly and takes Mordecai to her car and they head up to make-out mountain.

When they get there they get out of the car they hold hands and head to the trunk.

Margaret says "I've got a blanket so we can watch the stars and snuggle."

Mordecai puts his arm around her and says "That sounds amazing. Margaret, you're the smartest girl I know."

Margaret blushes and says "Oh, stop, you're embarrassing me."

Mordecai hugs her tight and says "I love you, sweetheart."

Margaret giggles and says "I love you, too, Mordecai."

They lay out the blanket and sit down together.

Margaret asks "Did you get my video message?"

Mordecai says "Yeah. Bad news is CJ found out about it."

Margaret asks "How'd she find out about it?"

Mordecai says "I was taking a shower so I could get ready for our date and she must've gotten suspicious and looked through my phone."

Margaret shakes her head and says "That girl's just not right in the head."

Mordecai says "She asked me if I was cheating on her. I lied and said you were just a friend. I knew how much she loves having sex with me, so I had sex with her before leaving so she'd be happy instead of sad."

Margaret says "You're so sweet and you're always thinking of others."

Mordecai says guiltily "Yeah, always thinking of others, that's me."

Margaret asks concerned "Mordecai, what's wrong?"

Mordecai says "I feel bad about lying to CJ. At first I thought it was the right thing to do since she never listens to me, but now I know I'm making a mistake."

Margaret says "Go home now and tell CJ what's been going on. If you tell her in a nice and calm way, I'm sure she'll understand."

Mordecai says "You're right, Margaret. I'm going to tell CJ what's been on my mind lately and tell her she's just not the girl for me."

**Mordecai's feeling guilty about cheating on CJ. He plans on coming clean and telling her everything that's been going on. How will she take the news?**


	7. Mordecai comes clean

**In this chapter Mordecai tells CJ everything that's been going on. Will she be okay or will she get angry?**

Mordecai has been riddled with guilt all day the day before.

CJ notices the look on his face one day while having sex with him.

She asks concerned about her boyfriend "Mordecai is everything alright?"

Mordecai says "No CJ I've been doing something that's made my feel really guilty."

CJ puts her clothes on and asks "What's wrong, Mordecai?"

Mordecai takes a deep breath and says "Well, at first the sex with you was fun, but then it's all you wanted and I was getting sick of it. Then one day while at the coffee shop with Rigby I met Margaret. I started a relationship with her behind your back. I wanted a girlfriend who wanted more than sex and I got that with Margaret, in fact she and I have never had sex, we mostly just talk and cuddle. Please don't hate me, CJ. I'm sorry for doing this to you, it's just whenever I'd try to talk to you, you'd push me down and start having sex with me without letting me talk to you."

CJ is shocked when she hears this.

Mordecai asks with a sorry tone "You're not mad, are you?"

CJ says uncertainly "I don't really know."

Mordecai says sincerely "CJ I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!"

CJ starts crying and asks sadly "WHY DIDN'T YOU TALK TO ME!?"

Mordecai sighs and says "I tried to plenty of times, but you always pushed me down and tried to have sex with me. I was never able to carry on a conversation with you."

CJ asks angrily "OH, SO IT'S MY FAULT YOU CHEATED ON ME!?"

Mordecai says "CJ I'm truly and honestly sorry. Please don't be mad."

CJ says angrily "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Mordecai gets up and as he walks away he looks back at CJ who's still crying and says softly "I'm really sorry, CJ."

**So Mordecai told CJ the truth, but unfortunately for him she didn't accept his apology. Will Margaret help take the guilt away?**


	8. Mordecai feels terrible

**In this chapter Mordecai talks to Margaret about when he tried to apologize to CJ. He feels so guilty. Will Margaret be able to cheer him up?**

Mordecai is over at Margarets' crying.

Margaret asks "Did you talk to CJ?"

Mordecai says angry with himself "YES AND SHE DIDN'T ACCEPT MY APOLOGY! I NEVER SHOULD'VE CHEATD HER! I SHOULD'VE JUST DEALT WITH IT WHEN SHE WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A BASTARD!"

Margaret sits on the couch next to Mordecai and kisses him.

She says sincerely "You're not a bastard."

Mordecai says angry with himself "YES I AM! I HURT CJ A LOT AND I LOST HER! SHE'S SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT VERY MUCH!"

Margaret puts her arm around him and says "I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually."

Mordecai says "She probably won't and I don't blame her."

Margaret says "Mordecai, don't be so hard on yourself. I love you and I don't wanna see you like this."

Mordecai says "I love you, too."

Margaret says "I can understand if you love CJ as well."

Mordecai says "I did love her and she loved me! I NEVER SHOULD'VE DONE TO HER WHAT I DID! IT WAS SO SHITTY OF ME!"

Margaret says concerned "If you feel so bad, you should talk to CJ again and tell her you really didn't mean to hurt her."

Mordecai says "She's never going to listen to me."

Margaret holds his hands and says "You don't know that. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

Mordecai says "You're right, sweetheart, thanks so much for your advice. You're so sweet and smart."

Margaret blushes and says "Aw, you're too kind."

**After talking to Margaret, Mordecai decides to talk to CJ a second time. Will she listen this time around?**


	9. Everything's okay in the end

**In the final chapter Mordecai will try to apologize to CJ a second time. Will she forgive him this time?**

Mordecai is going to visit CJ after work the next day. He hopes that she'll forgive him this time around.

When he gets to her house he rings the doorbell 3 times which is his signature ring.

She knew it was him.

She opens the door and asks angrily "What the hell do you want, you bastard."

Mordecai gets down on his knees and says "I want you to forgive me. I know what I did was wrong and I've seen the error of my ways. Please forgive me and say we can at least be friends."

CJ starts crying and says "You hurt me really bad, Mordecai. I thought you were a sweet man, but I guess I was wrong."

Mordecai starts crying as well and says "I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG AND I'M TRULY AND HONESTLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME CJ! WE HAVE SO MUCH HISTORY TOGETHER! DON'T THROW IT ALL AWAY JUST BECAUSE OF THIS ONE DUMBASS THING I DID!"

CJ saw the look in Mordecais' eyes and heard the tone in his voice.

She asks "Your really sorry about what you did?"

Mordecai says "Truly and honestly sorry. I know you won't want to go out with me again, but I'm hoping we can at least be friends."

CJ sighs and says "Okay, Mordecai. I forgive you. I guess it wasn't entirely your fault. I mean I always tried to have sex with you instead of actually just talking to you. I'm just as much to blame for this as you are."

Mordecai says "I did want a relationship that was more than just sex, but I could've gone about it differently. It's not your fault, CJ."

CJ and Mordecai hug and CJ says "I hope you and Margaret will be very happy together."

Mordecai says "We will be."

**Mordecai apologized to CJ a second time and she forgave him. Good for Mordecai for making things right.**


End file.
